Roving Elves
Details Walkthrough To find the start points, use this map. The elves teleport back and forth between the two spots every few minutes, so be patient or switch servers if they're not there. The pebble If you have Glarial's pebble in your bank you can skip this part, otherwise you will have to go to the Tree Gnome Village. Take the exit and go down the ladder. Talk to the gnome down there. The tomb You will need to do this whether or not you have the amulet as well. Do not take any armour, weapons or runes with you. Make sure you have your prayer points filled if you plan on using magic or melee protection. The quickest way to the area is to use your Games Necklace to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost. From the house, head a little south east until you see a small stone path leading to a tombstone. Use your pebble with the tombstone to get down. If it says that nothing happens, you are carrying an item that is not allowed down there, like a piece of armour, a weapon or some runes. Otherwise, you will be teleported into the tomb. The consecration seed Use any potions right here and put your prayer on, now run to the next room and you will find some aggressive level 84 moss giants. They use a combined magic and melee attack, so they hit with both in 1 hit. You must kill one of them to get the consecration seed. If you don't have Glarial's amulet, head further west to a chest, quickly open and search it with left clicks, since there is another moss giant here. Now run back to where you started and up the ladder. You will have to go all the way back to the quest start and talk to Eluned. She will enchant your seed. Through the waterfall Take all the items for this part and go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. It's in the house north-west of the tomb where you got the seed. If you're there, go to the west outside the house to find a raft. Use the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. Now go to the south of your little island and you will see a rock with a “swim to” option. Don't do this, use your rope on the rock instead. Here you will see a dead tree. Use your rope on that as well. You will find a door, make sure you are wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it. Planting the seed From here, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. Now go back to the main room and then west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. Go to the urn and left-click the seed while standing next to it. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree growing. It will disappear right away. Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. Tip Before leaving, talk again to Eluned and she will give you a Elf teleport crystal which can teleport you to Lletya. This will save you from having to walk back here for the Mourning's Ends Part I quest. You can get more tiny elven crystals by killing the elves in the village. An easy option is the ranger elf guard close to the altar. Use prayer and use melee to kill a few guards to obtain additional crystals as drops. You can recharge the elf crystals at Eluned (close to the magic trees) at a small fee (the fee lowers in a number of steps). The elf crystal is a one click teleport similar to the ectophial and magic tablets. Reward *1 quest point *10000 strength experience *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Category:Quests